


She'll always be my momma - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam calls Y/N "momma" for the first time after yelling at Stiles to stop teasing him but Liam panics thinking she might have thought it was weird or too sudden but Y/N reassures him it's ok.The next day she goes to speak to Stiles and asks Lydia to watch Liam whilst she's gone.





	She'll always be my momma - Pack Mom

It was a Friday afternoon. Y/N had spent the morning at a yoga class with some of her friends when Scott had texted her that he was calling an emergency after school at his place. It was 1:45pm, Scott had the last period free so after going to the library to get more books for his AP classes he headed straight home. Y/N texted him that she would shower and freshen up before going over to meet him early.

She showered and quickly changed into her jeans and a comfy oversized jumper. She blow dried her hair quickly putting it up into a bun. She opted go to for a neutral look and decided she would apply a light base of powder, eyeliner making sure her wings were perfect and then finished her look with some clear lip balm. She grabbed her phone texting Derek to inform him she was heading to the McCall house and he replied instantly telling her he would meet her there later on. She grabbed the keys to her car and headed to the McCall house.

Y/N was the first to arrive since the others were still at school. On the way, she stopped by a local store to pick up some snacks which included most of Liam's favourites. Y/N had a soft spot for the youngest beta often babying him a little too much but he didn't mind feeling grateful that there was someone who looked after him and paid attention to him just as Y/N did.

She entered the McCall house and headed into the kitchen.  
"Hey, I'm here!" She called to Scott who was also in the kitchen.  
"Hey, thanks for coming." He told her helping her with the bags,  
"No problem, I stopped by and picked up some snacks for everyone." She told him.  
"You didn't have to but thanks." He told her taking a peek into the bag.  
"Is it a coincidence that 90% of what's in here is Liam's favourite?" He asked her raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Hey, I'm just looking out for the kid. He has to eat." She defended. Scott chuckled and helped out the snacks into bowls munching on a few things himself in the process. 

The front door opened and the others piled into the living room settling down. Y/N saw Stiles walk in behind a pouty young Liam who didn't look happy at all as he bat away the older boy's hand as he tried to ruffle his hair.  
"Hi sweetie". Y/N greeted Liam loving but the youngest pack member ignored her and stood in the corner of the living room pouting; crossing his arms over his chest as Stiles continued to tease him and laugh.  
"Stiles, what're you laughing at?" Y/N asked him.  
"Liam." He simply replied. Y/N rolled her eyes at him.  
"But why?" She asked him.  
"Stiles, don't!" Liam told him.  
"Liam got knocked on his ass by a girl during Lacrosse practice." He stated causing the others to chuckle too as Liam blushed embarrassed.  
"Oh honey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's ok." Y/N reassured him going over to press a kiss to his crown as she lovingly ruffled his hair. Liam sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled into her tummy.  
"Just make him stop, momma." Liam whined tired of Stiles constantly teasing. Y/N smiled down at Liam who called her momma for the first time. It made her heart melt that the sweet little boy in her arms loved her enough to consider her as his mother but she was pulled out of her thoughts by Stiles' constant teasing. 

"Momma? Did you just call Y/N momma?" Stiles began to laugh again. The others chuckled but Y/N glared at them causing them all to shut up immediately.  
"Stiles, stop it." Y/N told him sternly.  
"Liam, sweetie." Y/N called him lovingly but the young beta didn't answer or budge from her arms instead he blushed even more.  
"I don't want anyone picking on Liam anymore." She told them.  
"Aww that's so cute. Little Liam has his mommy coming to rescue him." Stiles teased him playfully but this caused Liam to feel even more embarrassed and he ran up the stairs into his alpha's room.  
"Stiles, what did I just say?!" Y/N yelled angrily at him she followed behind Liam up the stairs. She followed the sound of his sobbing and heard him in Scott's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer before entering.  
"Liam, sweetie. It's me. Can I come in, please?" She asked him. A whine escaped Liam's lips. 

Y/N entered the bedroom and found him sat on the floor in the corner between Scott's bed and under the window ledge.  
"Liam, honey. What're you doing over there? Come here, sweetie." She called to him.  
"...'m sorry Y/N." Liam mumbled sadly. Y/N kneeled down in front of him and opened her arms out ready to engulf him in a big hug.  
"Come here, sweetie." She urged him. Liam wiped his face on the sleeve of his hoodie and crawled onto Y/N's lap resting his head against her chest as she held him in her arms.  
"What're you sorry for, baby?" She asked him lovingly running her fingers through his hair.  
"I'm sorry for calling you momma." Liam apologized to her thinking she probably found it weird or uncomfortable. After all, he wasn't her kid and the thought of that upset him because he loved her and wished she was.  
"Just please don' leave me." He sobbed as tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Liam, sweetie. Look at me. I'm right here. It's ok, I'm right here." She spoke softly gently lifting his chin so he looked up at her with his piercing yet teary baby blue eyes. She gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb as he looked up at her.  
"You don't have to be scared or embarrassed at all. It's perfectly ok." She reassured him.  
"If you want to call me your momma, it's ok. It makes me so happy knowing that you love me and trust me enough to consider me to be your momma." She replied pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Really?" He asked her in disbelief.  
"Not at all. Besides, I think of you of my little supernatural baby." She cooed.  
Liam sighed and rested against her listening to her heartbeat. Y/N sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you, Liam. I have from the beginning and I always will." She replied as she cupped his face and wiped away his tears pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam couldn't help but burst into tears of happiness wrapping his arms around her neck as he rest his head against her shoulder sobbing.  
"I love you too, momma." Liam replied.  
"I love you too, my baby. Momma's right here." She cooed ruffling his hair and gently rocking him in her arms pressing kisses to his forehead every so often. 

There was knock on the bedroom room and Derek walked in and saw Liam in Y/N's arms.  
"Everything alright up here? Scott said you were up here with Liam." Derek told her sitting down beside her.  
"Yeah, Liam was a little upset but he's ok. Aren't you now, sweetie?" She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he nodded against her.  
"That's my good boy." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

They headed back downstairs to the pack and sat together on the empty couch. Y/N pulled Liam into her lap and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he rest against her arms as she continued to rock him. Liam sat contently in her arms and played with the necklace around Y/N's neck. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Momma?" Liam asked her.  
"Yes baby?" She replied running her fingers through his hair.  
"Nothing. I just like saying it." Liam told her blushing. Y/N chuckled and smiled.  
"You're so adorable." She cooed squishing his cheeks together and pressing a long loving kiss making him blush a deeper red. A few minutes later, Stiles emerged from the kitchen with a stove from Lydia.  
"Why do I have to do it?!" Stiles argued.  
"Because you don't treat your pack members like that." Lydia scolded him.  
"And because I said so now go do it." Derek told him slapping him on the side of his head causing the boy to grasp it and let out an "ow!". He made his way over to the young beta sitting in the pack mother's lap.  
"...mm srry." Stiles mumbled standing in front of them.  
"What was that, Stiles?" Y/N asked him.  
"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for teasing you, Liam." Stiles apologised reluctantly. Liam stayed silent but nodded at the older boy before him acknowledging his apology.  
"Thank you, Stiles. That was very mature of you." Y/N replied dismissing him. Stiles huffed and went back in to the kitchen as he continued to argue with Derek. 

Liam looked up at Y/N and gave her a shy smile.  
"I love you so so much." She sighed wrapping her arms around him. Liam couldn't help but blush as he hid his face against her shoulder.  
"I love you too, momma." He replied burying his face in to her shoulder. Y/N pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was so adorable. She sighed looking down at him lovingly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead seeing him so content as he rested in her arms. She continued to gently run her fingers through his hair. She loved him. She really loved him as her own as that was something that wasn't going to change. 

Later that evening, Liam had fallen asleep in Y/N's lap. She smiled down at him and pressed another kiss to his forehead letting him sleep. It was getting late so Y/N told Derek that they should head back home. Derek agreed and took the young sleeping beta from her arms and carefully carried him to his car. Y/N followed behind and got into the back seat and held Liam in her arms as he continued to rest as they headed back home. Derek carried Liam to his room and pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead tucking him into bed. Y/N whispered goodnight and pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek. They headed back to their room to change and climbed into bed.

~ the next day ~ 

Derek woke up before everyone to get in a quick gym session. After showering, he decided to head downstairs and start on breakfast mixing the batter for pancakes. Y/N came downstairs not long after and saw Derek preparing breakfast. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his back.  
"Morning," Y/N replied contently.  
"Morning beautiful." Derek smiled. He put the last of the pancakes on the plate and turned around to face Y/N engulfing her in a big hug pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"How's Liam doing?" He asked her.  
"He slept through the night but I think we'll find out soon." She told him pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking the pile of hot pancakes to the table. 

It wasn't long until Liam came downstairs and joined the couple for breakfast.  
"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?" Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Hi momma." Liam smiled shyly and nodded at her. Derek plated up some breakfast for Liam and the three of them sat together at the table.  
"After breakfast, I'm going to head back over to Scott's and talk to Stiles about yesterday. I feel like something is bothering him and I'm going to get down to it." She told Derek finishing her last sip of coffee before getting up and placing her dishes in the sink.  
"Why?" Derek asked her slightly confused.  
"After what happened yesterday, I have to." She told him and Derek nodded in understanding.  
"Can I come too, momma?" Liam asked her.  
"No, baby. I need you to stay here with Derek and Lydia will be dropping by soon too." She told him pressing a kiss to his head and heading up the stairs to get changed. 

Y/N changed into some jeans and a jumper before grabbing her phone and heading out. As she unlocked her car to get in, she saw Lydia park up.  
"Hey, you heading off to Scott's?" Lydia asked her giving her a hug.  
"Yeah I need to talk to them. Great timing by the way. Derek and Liam are still having breakfast and oh, could you do me a favour whilst I'm out?" She asked her.  
"Yeah of course, what is it?" Lydia asked her.  
"Could you keep an eye on Liam for me whilst I'm out, please?" She told her.  
"Yeah no problem. I'll talk to him and keep him company." Lydia reassured her.  
"Thanks Lyds. I should be back in an hour. See you soon." She waved her off and got into her car heading over to the McCall house. 

Y/N was greeted by Scott and coldly by Stiles as he gave her the cold shoulder mumbling his answers at her every so often. She sighed and took Stiles' hand leading him upstairs to Scott's room. She sat down on the bed and looked at him.  
"Stiles, what's wrong? Are you still upset with me after yesterday?" She asked him. Stiles huffed and shook his head.  
"Stiles Stilinski, don't lie to me." She warned him. She sighed and pat the seat beside her telling him to sit down.  
"Talk to me, sweetie. What's going on with you?" She asked him. Stiles sighed. He knew she wasn't going to let him go unless he told her so that's what he did. He sat beside her and opened up about how he felt. About Liam always clinging to her so he couldn't get a word in and how he felt so alone. 

~ Meanwhile at the loft ~ 

Derek had left to run some errands and Lydia was in charge. She cleared all the dishes from breakfast and went to sit in the living room with Liam as she took out her laptop and continued to do some work.  
"Everything ok, kiddo?" She asked Liam gently ruffling his hair as he'd been deeply sighing for the past few minutes.  
"I miss momma." He told her with a sad face.  
"I know but she won't be gone long, besides I'm here. We can always do something fun." She replied giving him a nudge.  
"Can we go to the arcade?" Liam asked her reluctantly knowing she'd probably say no.  
"Sure, let's go". She told him putting her laptop away and standing up taking the keys from the table as she smoothed out the non existent wrinkles in her top.  
"Right now?" Liam asked her.  
"Sure. Don't you want to go?" She asked him. Liam nodded his head yes.  
"Let's go kiddo." She told him heading out the door to the car as she locked up the loft with the spare key Y/N had given her. 

Lydia took Liam to the arcade to spend some time with him knowing he'd been upset lately.  
"Lydia..?" Liam asked her timidly.  
"Will you play this with me? You can take the blue car." Liam asked her. Lydia smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, I'll play." She told him inserting coins into the machine as she got into the blue race car.  
Liam beat Lydia in the race car game so she rewarded him by buying him ice cream congratulating him on his win.  
"Thanks for this, Lydia." Liam replied sincerely as he licked his ice cream. Lydia smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"No problem, kiddo." She smiled.  
"I hope you're feeling better." She added. Liam nodded and rest his head against her shoulder.  
"I still miss momma but not as much now because we had so much fun. Thanks again." Liam told her.  
"Your momma will always come back to you, Liam. I know you miss her but she'll always be there when you get back. It's ok." She reassured him wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Lydia's phone beeped and she looked at it seeing a text message from Y/N.  
"How about we get going? Your momma's back home." She told him. Liam nodded his head enthusiastically.  
"I can't wait to tell momma about all the fun we had!" He told her. Lydia smiled at his childlike wonder as they exited the arcade and headed back to her car to head to the loft. 

They arrived back quickly and Liam raced inside to see Y/N.  
"Momma!" He cried excitedly like a happy toddler.  
"Hi, baby. I missed you. Where did you go?" She asked him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Lydia took me the arcade. We had so much fun. She played the racing game with me and even though I beat her and she bought me ice cream!" Liam told her excitedly. Y/N chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
"That's great, sweetie. I'm so glad you and Lydia had fun." She told him. Liam headed up the stairs to the bathroom as Y/N and Lydia talked. 

"How was he?" Y/N asked her.  
"He was a little quiet at first but once we got to the arcade he loosened up. He had fun." She reassured her.  
"Thanks Lydia. I appreciate it." Y/N thanked her with a hug.  
"No problem." She smiled and waved her off heading to go do some shopping.  
"Bye Liam!" Lydia called to him.  
"Byyyyye!" Liam called from the top of the stairs as he headed down to the kitchen where they were. Liam wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist and hugged her tight. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his crown. The girls chuckled at his cuteness before Lydia headed out to her car. 

Y/N sat on the couch watching tv with a mug of coffee as Liam had settled down in her lap talking to her every so often. Derek walked through the door carrying pizza boxes setting them down on the coffee table in the living room as he went to press a kiss to Y/N's lips.  
"Hey babe. Did everything go ok?" Y/N asked him. Derek nodded sitting beside her as he ruffled Liam's hair and opened up the pizza boxes for everyone to dig in.  
"How are you doing, pup? Your momma said you were a little upset yesterday?" Derek asked the young beta.  
"I'm ok now. Lydia took me to the arcade and we played games. I won against her and she bought me ice cream." Liam told him.  
"Wow that's great, pup. I'm glad you had fun." Derek smiled and ruffled his hair. They tucked into the pizza relaxing for the rest of evening just the three of them together after a long and busy day. Y/N was glad to have her two favourite boys with her.


End file.
